dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Escape from Dodoria
"Escape from Dodoria" is the tenth episode of the Namek Saga in the original Saban dub of the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on October 11, 1997. Summary Frieza is telling Moori to give up their Namekian Dragon Ball and then Frieza's men will leave, which is a lie. After the Namekian gives the Dragon Ball to Frieza, Frieza demands that the Namekian tell him where the other Dragon Balls are. Moori reminds Frieza about the deal they made about the Dragon Ball and tells Frieza to get lost. Then, Frieza says that he no longer cares about the deal he made and keeps demanding that the Namekian should tell him where the other Dragon Balls are. Meanwhile, Goku is training at 20x Earth's normal gravity. Frieza sends Dodoria to take out the Namekian. Dodoria starts things off by launching a Energy Cannon at Moori, which he manages to dodge. Then, Dodoria beats Moori. Dende tries to run away, but Dodoria jumps in front of him. Gohan cannot take the cruelty anymore and kicks Dodoria away from Dende, gaining the attention and surprise of Frieza and Zarbon. Then, Gohan taunts "Let's rumble, you big old pink piece of puddy," to which Dodoria answers "Anytime, runt" and tries to go after Gohan. However, Krillin kicks Dodoria out of the way, grabs Dende, and flies off with Gohan. Frieza tells Zarbon "Make a note, please. I must find out who those little rodents are." As Dodoria lies on the ground grumbling about how this is not his day, Frieza yells "Ohhhh, Mister Dodoria. Get your lazybones up and follow them now!" After hearing that, a newly enraged Dodoria follows Gohan and Krillin. Krillin says "If he catches us, we're neck-deep in deep trouble" and Gohan says "Solid". Gohan and Krillin speed up, but so does Dodoria, arrogantly stating "Nitwits. They seem to think they can get away from me." As Dodoria begins to fire energy waves at Gohan and Krillin, one of the lasers hit Krillin, causing him to drop Dende. Dodoria grabs Krillin. Now, Dende is on a freefall and this time, Krillin can not save him. Then, Krillin headbutts Dodoria, Gohan gets Dende, and they continue to fly away from Dodoria. When it looks like they will be caught, Krillin tells Gohan to go on and uses Solar Flare on Dodoria and joins back up with Gohan, hiding in a large canyon. Angered, Dodoria flies around the canyon in search of them, mentally muttering "if those half-pint weasels think they can outrun me, they've got another thing coming!" As he can not find them, the pink alien eventually uses his Maximum Buster to blast the whole area. Now that Dodoria thinks that he has won, he flies back to Frieza's location. External links *IMDb page for "Escape from Dodoria (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z